Business entities or governmental agencies that provide services and/or benefits to customers typically have a need to authenticate their customer's identities to avoid losses to perpetrators of identity-related fraud. Identity fraud presents difficult challenges for entities who unknowingly open or allow access to accounts based on synthetic, stolen, or manipulated identity information. Technically well-informed fraud perpetrators continue to develop sophisticated deception schemes to target authentication techniques that were once thought to be secure. Balancing the threats of identity fraud with efficient service for legitimate clients presents significant challenges for businesses and governmental agencies.